The Untold Story of Sophie Green
by NerdyGirl27
Summary: Harry thought he had it bad until a new mystery girl comes to Hogwarts. What he didn't know was there is something worse than Voldermort out there and it's after the new girl. Harry must wonder why and how to stop it.
1. One Dark Street

One back street in London appeared unusually dark and abandoned one cold December night. Upon closer examination a passerby (if there were any) might see a group of three strangely dressed personnel huddled under on burnt out street lamp. One was a tall, old man with a long white beard, strange silver robes, and a wisdom in his eyes that was somewhat startling. Next to him was a older woman, who wore a worried looked, small glasses, and emerald robes to match her pointed hat. A ill-shaven man with brown hair and less magnificent robes stood next to them.

"Everything will be kept secret until the time is right, Minerva," the ancient looking man suggested in a quiet but regal voice to the worried woman.

"But the students will ask questions. Am I not right Remus?" Minerva added turning to the third participant in the conversation.

"Any lies and rumors that arise will be no where near as troublesome as the truth. I agree with Dumbledore" Remus Lupin nodded to the white-bearded man.

"Is it really true, Professor?" A woman with bubble-gum pink hair asked as she approached the group from out of nowhere. "Did we really find her?"

Dumbledore turned to her and answered, "No, they found her."

The woman with the colorful hair continued, "but we can still get her right?" as her eyes widened in worry and shock.

Professor Dumbledore replied soothingly, "Yes, Lupin and Kingsley are going to collect her tonight."

The woman looked relieved, "Do you need another escort for her?"

Lupin piped in, "Tonks, your help would be appreciated for our rescue mission."

The woman, Tonks, smiled.

"We are meting at Kingsley's house in an hour," Lupin informed her.

"And now, I believe it is time for us to all depart," Professor Albus Dumbledore said, and with a symphony of cracks they were all gone and disapparated.

Tonks and Lupin, meet up with Kingsley in a small simply decorated house. Kingsley was a tall dark man with a deep voice, and an intimidating aura.

"Now here's the plan," Kingsley started ...


	2. Sophie's Story

Sophie sat huddled in a small, damp, dark corner trying to quiet her breathing. Fear filled her, and painful memories resurfaced.

She was four again, sitting happily and carefree in her mother's arms. Her mother's midnight blue eyes shined with happiness as she played patty-cake with her daughter. Her father rushed in with a terrified look.

"They're coming," he said.

All the happiness sank out of Sophie's mother's eyes. She picked Sophia up, and put her in a pile of blankets.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sophie. Just stay quiet. It's like hide-and-seek," her mom said before pulling a blanket over Sophie.

Sophie peaked out to see what her mother was doing. Her mother was whispering words into a fireplace. Sophie could hear the door open, but couldn't see past her mother to see who was there.

"Avada Kedavra!" a hoarse voice shouted.

There was a blinding green light and then her father lay dead on the floor.

Sophie shook the memory away. Both of her parents had died that night, but the murderers never found Sophie. Her grandfather had showed up while they were searching for Sophie. He had taken her away to a small dark house that Sophie had been forbidden to leave. Her grandfather was strict, cold and made Sophie drink this terrible medicine every night. Sophie was beg him to let her skip her medicine when she was younger, but later she learned the medicine would be the difference between surviving and falling victim.

It wasn't long before her other grandparents arrived. For five years she lived with her quirky wise grandma, her kind, silly grandpa, and her cold grandfather.

On her tenth birthday, Sophie's life changed again. There was a crash in the front room, and her kind grandpa shouted in fear. Her other grandfather rushed into her room.

"Sophie. People are coming for you. You can't let them get you. It's time for hide-and-seek. Close your eyes, and concentrate on some other place," Sophie's strict grandfather demanded.

She followed his orders, but she could hear banging on her door. Then her grandfather screamed, but it faded out slowly. When Sophie opened her eyes to see why she was alone, on an unfamiliar street.

Sophie's whole life was one big game of hide-and-seek, and now the game continued. Sophie remembered the day she found and lost her grandma again. The last words she said before she was killed were, "This is one game you can't lose." Sophie missed her grandma dearly, but she couldn't dwell on the past, now she had to concentrate on staying hidden until the people her grandma said would come for her did.

Sophie took a deep breath and looked down at her watch. It was time. She shot silver sparks in the air from her wand, and prepared herself. Her rescuers would have about five minutes took to get her now that she signaled.

Three wizards on brooms swooped in, Sophie pulled out her wand ready to protect herself if needed.

" Sophie, We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help. Dumbledore sent us," a woman with pink hair said.

Sophie lowered her wand. Her grandma said Dumbledore would help her, but she was still wary. She nodded silently, and they were off.


	3. The American in Potions

Harry sat in his least favorite class, Potions. Professor Snape stalked around the room peering into cauldrons. Harry had gotten no credit for today because Snape felt his antidote was unsatisfactory, so Harry didn't have a potion to work on. That was okay, now Harry had time to think about the upcoming tri-wizard tournament event. He still hadn't figured out the golden egg clue. Harry let his mind wander instead of straining himself with the clue. He watch Snape stalk around the room, bulling Neville and praising Draco Malfoy. Then he saw Snape look up. Harry followed his line of sight to the door, where a girl with midnight black hair and golden eyes stood in plain Hogwarts robes.

"Who is she? Why is she here? Why do I not recognize her?" Harry wondered.

While he was desperately searching for answers, Snape directed the girl to the only open seat in the class, next to Harry.

"Go ahead and start your potion," Snape instructed her without glancing at Harry.

The girl nodded silently as if she didn't want to break the silence of the concentrating classroom. She hurried off to the supply closet to collect the ingredients for the particularly difficult potion. Harry watched her struggle in preparing the ingredients.

"Here let me help," Harry offered while dragging one of her caterpillars over to cut.

"Thanks," she said so quietly he could only tell she said it because her mouth moved.

"I don't know how, but I don't believe we've met," Harry continued, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sophie." she answered to Harry's surprise in an American accent.

"You have an American accent?" Harry replied surprised.

"That's because I'm American," Sophie replied slightly condescending.

"So you don't know who I am?" Harry asked testing to see if his story had ever made it to the USA.

"Harry, you're the boy-who-lived. Everybody knows who you are." Sophie replied bluntly.

"Oh," Harry paused looking for a new conversation, "So why are you here at Hogwarts?"

Sophie panicked internally. What should she tell him?

"What you think an American witch can't keep up with your British standards?" Sophie teased.

"No, I just meant-" Harry was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, You are disturbing the real potion makers with your obnoxious talking. Twenty points from Gryffindor ." Snape snapped.

By the end of the class, Sophie's potion was a murky brown color, instead of the golden one described in her textbook. She winced at it's off appearance, and cleaned up. As the students were filing out of the dungeon classroom, Sophie approached the professor's desk.

"Excuse me, sir," she started, "I feel I'm a little behind in this class and was wondering if there was a student that you would suggest that could help me catch up? And if there was a time when I could use the potions classroom and ingredients to catch up my skills?"

Harry piped in, "I could help her, Professor." He smiled at Sophie.

"No, You need a tutor who can actually create potions," Snape addressed Sophie, "Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes?" a boy with slicked-back, blond hair replied with a smirk.

"Would you mind helping Miss Green with her potions?" Snape said it like a question, but it sounded more like a demand.

Draco Malfoy looked Sophie up and down, smiled, and replied, "Of course. Right now works great for me,"

"Then it's settled. Draco will tutor you," Snape finalized.

"Bye, Sophie. See you around?" Harry said while leaving the classroom to find his friends Ron and Hermione.

As Harry walked the halls, he couldn't stop thinking about Sophie. Something was different about her, and why was she at Hogwarts? When Harry was younger and in muggle school, kids would transfer schools all the time but Harry didn't know if anyone could transfer into Hogwarts. All the students now had come as first years. He didn't have answers, but he was determined to get them. The mystery of Sophie was one of those puzzles Harry couldn't let go of.


	4. The Rules

Sophie walked down the dungeon corridors with Draco. She had just spent the last two hours making potions under Draco's supervision. At first she was very bad, and frequently missed steps, but as their tutoring session went on Sophie began to improve. She was no potions master, but if she had two hours and unlimited supplies she might be able to whip up an antidote. Draco had been pleasant. He told her about Hogwarts. He informed her about the teacher's personalities, and from what he said about the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Sophie was glad she wouldn't be taking that class. Draco talked a lot about his Quidditch team. Now they walked toward the Great Hall hoping to get some food.

"I think we missed dinner," Sophie said as students passed them with content looks on their faces.

"I think you're right," Draco agreed laughing at the amusing expressions of passer-bys.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall came up from behind them, "Professor Snape said that if you wanted dinner, he'll let you into the Great Hall where you can get some."

"Good. Come on Sophie." Draco replied.

"No, Miss Green is not to come," Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Okay, Bye then," and with that Draco was off.

"Miss Green, You will come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office," Professor McGonagall insisted.

Sophie obediently followed Professor McGonagall down several stone hallways to a large stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop," Professor McGonagall said before the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a spiral staircase.

Professor McGonagall led Sophie up the winding staircase to a strong oak door. She knocked, and then let herself in.

"Ah, Sophie. We finally meet." Professor Dumbledore greeted, "Please have a seat."

With that Sophie sat one of the chairs facing the headmaster's desk, and Professor McGonagall left Sophie and Dumbledore to speak privately.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't meet you when you first arrived. I had a terribly mind-numbing meeting to attend." Dumbledore smiled.

Sophie didn't know what to make of this peculiar man.

"First off, Welcome to Hogwarts. We are very happy that you made it safely here, but now we must put some rules in place," the headmaster continued, "For you safety I suggest that you find friends to walk to class with. You shouldn't be alone anywhere, but your common room. Second, You may not go outside the castle unless I am present at Hogwarts. If you want to leave the castle to visit the lake you must ask Professor McGonagall. Also I think for now it would be best if you didn't go to Hogsmeade with the other students."

"Yes, sir." Sophie agreed.

"Good, now to the fun stuff, house sorting." Dumbledore smiled, "Given your situation, I think it best not to draw attention to you with a public sorting like the first years have. You can either just pick your house since you have a claim on all of them, or we can have a small sorting with the sorting hat."

"I think I want to keep with tradition and have the hat sort me," Sophie answered.

"Very well. I'll arrange that. We'll have prefects and teachers come, and you can invite any friends you wish to come." Dumbledore stated.

"Um, sir," Sophie started, "I was just wondering what I should tell people. You know about me being here."

"Ahh, that is up to you. While the truth could put you in grave danger. It is your choice to keep it to yourself or not. It is also your choice what story to tell if you are not telling the truth." Dumbledore stated, "and now the night is coming fast, so we must make arrangements for you to have a place to sleep. There is room in all of the houses, and there are beds available in the hospital wing. So it's up to you."

"I think I will be staying in the hospital wing." Sophie confirmed, "I'm very tired, so if you would excuse me. I'm going to go sleep."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, " Sleep tight."

With that Sophie walked away.

Draco walked back from the Great Hall. "Sophie," Draco thought, "She was a very interesting person. He saw how Harry wanted her to like him. That's why Harry volunteered to tutor her. Well, Sophie was one thing Harry Potter wasn't going to get. Draco was going to turn her against him."


	5. The Sorting and the Skirmish

Sophie woke up the next morning in her hospital bed. She took a deep breath and hopped out of bed.

"Safety," Sophie thought relieved, "I'm safe."

She smiled and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sophie stood in the door way looking around for someone to sit by who looked friendly. She spotted a girl with bushy brown hair reading a book.

Sophie walked up to her and smiled, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," the girl replied, " You're Sophie; aren't you?" Sophie nodded, "Harry told me about you. I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," Sophie said.

With that Hermione turned back and continued reading her book. As the silence became awkward for Sophie she looked for something to say.

"What's that you're reading?" Sophie questioned.

"It's my research on the oppression of the non-magical kind. I've actually started a organization called the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare to start getting rights for House elves. " Hermione stated excitedly, "Would you like to join?"

"Umm," Sophie said uncomfortably, "Sure."

"Great," Hermione chimed, "We'll get you all signed up after breakfast."

Sophie and Hermione talked for the rest of breakfast. Then Hermione excused herself so she could go to the library to study.

Sophie wandered the corridors remembering what Dumbledore said about being alone. She decided she would befriend the next person she saw, and walk with them on this wonderful Saturday. With this conclusion Sophie walked a little faster looking for someone in the hallway. Finally she found someone sitting in an offshoot of the hallway.

"Harry!" Sophie greeted.

"Oh, hey Sophie." he moped with a large golden egg on his knees.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"It's the clue for the next tri-wizard tournament task," Harry replied, "I haven't figured it out yet, and the second task is a month away."

"Hmm, that is a problem," Sophie added sympathetically.

"Cedric Diggory gave me a clue to open the egg, but I don't know if he's trying to trick me, or if he's genuinely trying to help." Harry puzzled aloud.

"Well, do you have any idea of some other way to figure out the clue?" Sophie questioned.

Harry shook his head.

"Then, I would say you have to trust Cedric." Sophie concluded.

"I guess you're right." Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Harry stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sophie called after him. She ran to catch up with him and said, "I'm getting sorted today, and I'd really like it if you came."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Okay?" Sophie questioned.

"I'll come," Harry clarified.

Sophie smiled.

"Oh, I forgot my egg," Harry said panicked.

He turned ran to wall pulled out a wand, and said some unfamiliar word. A wall that Sophie hadn't seen before moved from in front of the offshoot. Harry dashed in and exited with his golden egg clutched in his arms.

"By the way how did you get the password for the secret passage way? Most people don't even know it's there," Harry asked.

"What password?" Sophie puzzled.

"The one to get the wall to open," Harry replied.

" It just looked like a offshoot of the hallway," Sophie replied.

"No, there's a wall in front of it," Harry replied.

"I guess, the wall hadn't moved back to close it," Sophie shugged, "I'm going to get going. Good luck with your egg."

Sophie walked away feeling Harry staring puzzled at her. She hurried away looking for someone else to hang out with. She rushed around a corner to run from the thoughts in her mind about the strange experience. That was when she ran straight into Draco, and feel back from the impact.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Draco demanded angrily.

"Sorry," Sophie replied tartly.

"Oh, Sophie. I didn't realize it was you," Draco apologized, or at least as close as Draco had ever gotten to apologizing, "Here let me help you up."

Draco grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her to her feet, while she was rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the stone floor.

Sophie and Draco talked the rest of the day. He showed her around the school, and introduced her to some of his friends.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Hogwarts Houses?" Sophie inquired.

"Well, Slytherin is a lot of purebloods who are more brilliantly cunning than the rest of the school. That's my house. Then there is Ravenclaw where all the book worms and teachers pets are. Hufflepuff is where they put you if you don't fit in one of the others. Gryffindor is the obnoxious, "brave" student, but I just think they're just trouble-makers who strut around the school like they own it." Draco explained.

"Harry's in Gryffindor; isn't he?" Sophie asked.

"Exactly my point," Draco said.

"You don't like each other; do you?" Sophie questioned.

"Ha, That's the understatement of the century," Draco laughed, "Why did you ask about the houses anyway?"

"I'm getting sorted tonight," Sophie explained.

" I hope you're in Slytherin," Draco said.

"Would you like to come to my sorting?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Sophie began to walk off.

Sophie walked away. She had to talk to Dumbledore about some things. She wandered the castle until she found the gargoyle and spoke the same password the Professor McGonagall had the night before. She made her way up the steps, and paused at the door at the top. She gave the door two sharp taps with her knuckles. After several moment of waiting, the door opened.

"Miss Green, What a pleasure," Dumbledore greeted her, "What can I help you with?"

Sophie told him about the wall and how it looked like an offshoot to her, and it was a flat wall to Harry, that you had to use a password to open.

"Well, Sophie, I except this phenomenon is due to your heritage. It appears that our school's secret rooms, passageways, and doors, aren't a secret to you." Dumbledore marveled.

"Oh," Sophie said simply trying to absorb what Dumbledore was saying. "Thanks for the help. I'l be going now."

"Sophie, Your sorting is in the Great Hall one hour after dinner ends," Dumbledore informed her.

"I'll be there," Sophie said before leaving Dumbledore's study.

Sophie went to the Great Hall for dinner, but could barely eat. She was so nervous yet excited for the sorting. She told Harry and Draco when her sorting was, but she was in a nervous daze the entire dinner. Finally it was time for her sorting.

Sophie sat on a stool in the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to put the ragged hat on her head.

A voice from the hat rang in Sophie's head making her jump when it was placed on her, "Oh, I wasn't expecting this. I see why they brought you here. You're a girl who can claim any house and be fitted in it, very well rounded. Oh, but I think you'd be best in..."

Sophie took a deep breath waiting for the hat to shout the House she would be in for the rest of her school years.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sophie sighed relief. At least she would know some people in her house. The perfects, head boy, head girl and Harry cheered excitedly, while the others clapped politely. Sophie hopped of the stool, and walked over to Draco.

"Do you still think all Gryffindors are obnoxious?" Sophie teased.

"Yep, All but one," Draco said.

"Thanks for coming, both of you" Sophie said turning to Harry also, "Let's go,"

Sophie exited with her friends. She was talking pleasantly with both, while both of them refused to acknowledged each other.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Sophie finally said fustrated.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Ignoring each other like that," Sophie ranted, "You're both my friends, and you could atleast be polite to each other."

"Sorry, I don't interact with mudblood lovers," Draco said glaring obviously at Harry.

"Don't call Hermione that," Harry stopped walking.

"Who said I was talking about Hermione?" Draco taunted, "I was referring to the dirty blooded mother of yours."

Harry didn't know what came over him, but her threw a hard punch into Draco's nose. Then the fight broke out. Harry and Draco had forgotten their wands and just started puonding each other with fists.

"Stop it," Sophie cried as she tried to drag Harry away from Draco.

In the confusion Harry brought his elbow back to break free from Sophie, instead he broke her nose.

Author's Note:

Please review. I know I'm missing some action, but that'll come. This chapter was mostly developing friendships, so I'm sorry it was a little boring. Please keep reading. Please review with what you want more of in my story or what you don't like and want me to change. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Plot against Potter

Hurt noses are easy to heal. Blood is simple to clean, but hurt feelings aren't as uncomplicated to mend.

Sophie's nose was fixed in a second after her visit with Madame Pomfrey. It took one simple spell from Draco to clean the blood off Sophie's face, but Sophie's friendship with Harry was destroyed. She blamed him for starting the fight since he threw the first punch. Sophie blamed him for breaking her nose, even though it healed fine. It was the principle of the matter.

Sophie had settled in with the Gryffindors, but ignored Harry in the same childish fashion that he'd ignored Draco. Sophie was spending a lot of time with Draco Malfoy. They would talk, laugh, joke, and Draco even helped Sophie with her Quidditch. All her time spent with Draco is how she discovered that Harry had an invisibility cloak. Draco was telling Sophie about Hogsmeade one day.

"There's the Three Broomsticks, Honeyduke's, and the Shrieking Shack." Draco listed.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Sophie inquired.

"Yeah, It's supposedly 'haunted'." Draco scoffed, "But all I've ever encountered there was Potter's head."

"What?" Sophie asked extremely puzzled.

"Harry wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade, but I saw his friends at the shrieking shack. I approached them and snowballs flew out of now where. In the midst of all of it Harry's head appeared floating in the air, smiling and laughing." Draco clarified.

"Strange," Sophie commented.

"Yeah, Potter is always breaking the rules, but no one can catch him at it." Draco said, "Boy, I wish I could bust him."

Sophie thought about this later and came to the conclusion that Harry most likely had an invisibility cloak. After concluding this, she shared her findings with Draco and he was delighted.

"We can finally catch him in the act!" Draco exclaimed.

"What act? How?" Sophie asked trying to keep up with Draco's train of thought.

"Any act!" Draco replied, "Don't you see? Harry Potter will finally get caught for his rule-breaking."

"I'll ask again. How?" Sophie questioned.

"Okay. Professor Moody was just telling us the other day that his eye was so useful because it could see through magic disguises, such as invisibility cloaks." Draco schemed, "I need you to listen and pay attention to Harry and his friends to see when he's going to use his invisibility cloak to sneak out, and where he's going. Then we inform Moody, and he catches Potter. Can you find out when and where?"

Draco looked so excited at the possibility of Potter getting caught, and Sophie wanted to get Harry back so she agreed.

Sophie listened in on Ron, Harry and Hermione's conversations nearly constantly. Finally she heard Ron and Harry planning for Harry to sneak out that night. Not only was Harry going to be out of bed at night, he was going to be in the prefects bathroom which is off limits unless you are a prefect. Sophie informed Draco immediately, and the plan was in motion. Moody was tipped off that some student might be roaming the halls near the prefect's bathroom.

Sophie sat in the common room watching Ron come in when she assumed Harry was sneaking out. She smiled to herself, but as the clock ticked guilt set in. She hadn't been fair to Harry. She should have been more sympathetic. She had forced Harry and Draco to communicate and interact that night she broke her nose. They did interact, and communicate. It was just with fists and insults. Realizing what she was doing to get Harry in trouble for revenge was wrong; Sophie threw on slippers and headed out the portrait hole to warn him before it was too late.

She was walking quickly in the direction she thought was the prefect's bathroom. She then saw Filch turn the corner. Sophie panicked; she closed her eyes and jumped. When she opened her eyes, she was in the hall in front of the fat lady. Harry was standing not ten meters away, looking startled. Sophie closed her eyes, and jumped again.

Harry swore he'd just seen Sophie appear in front of the portrait hole, just appear out of thin air. Then when he blinked she was gone. He walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Sophie sitting fast asleep in a chair with some of her books open on her lap. This was not unusual; Sophie was always studying to try to keep up in class. She was always the last left in the common room.

"That's the only usual thing about tonight," Harry thought to himself.

Harry had nearly been caught out at night by Filch and Snape, only to be saved by Professor Mad-Eye Moody. Then he thought Sophie had appeared in front of him. Also, finding out that the next tri-wizard tournament task was something with merpeople. It had indeed been a strange night. With that thought Harry headed off to bed.

Sophie waited to hear Harry go up the stair to his dormitory. When she did hear him leave, Sophie opened her eyes and sighed a breath of relief. She hadn't been caught, but how could she have been so stupid.

"Twice in one night" Sophie mentally kicked herself for her irresponsibility.


	7. What She Heard

Sophie woke up the next day, knowing she had to apologize to Harry for how she treated him. She searched for him for a while until she found him in the hall going to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Wait up!" Sophie called after him.

He stopped and waited for her, but Harry looked slightly annoyed.

"What?" Harry said without much emotion .

"I'm sorry." Sophie said, "I've been a jerk. It was my fault that you and Draco started fighting, and I shouldn't have blamed you. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I guess I can forgive you," Harry agreed

"Friends?" Sophie questioned putting her hand out to shake.

"Friends." Harry agreed shaking her hand.

Sophie was much happier the next few days knowing she hadn't destroyed her friendship with Harry. To try to make up for how she acted, Sophie had been spending her time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione trying to find a spell that could help Harry in the second task. Since she was spending her time in the library helping Harry, her already poor grades were suffering. In the last few days Sophie had forgotten to do three essays and practice two different spells. To Sophie's dismay, she had to pay for it one day in Transfigurations.

"I'm sorry, Sophie I have no choice, but to give you detention tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said.

"But tomorrow is the second tri-wizard task. I can't miss that." Sophie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sophie but that's the second essay you've forgotten to do this week in my class. " Professor McGonagall said.

"But Professor-" Sophie complained.

"That's my final word on the subject," Professor McGonagall dismissed the topic.

The day of the second task, Sophie obediently went to Professor McGonagall's classroom for detention.

"Good morning, Miss Green." Professor McGonagall greeted, "Today you'll be writing lines for me."

Sophie pulled out a quill and parchment.

"I want you to write 'I will do my homework' until I get back." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Until you get back? You're leaving me to watch the second task?" Sophie asked astonished.

"Yes, but don't think of sneaking out. I will know by how much you've written for your lines." Professor McGonagall warned.

Sophie started writing her lines. This task was not very thought consuming, so Sophie contemplated ways to go see the second task without Professor McGonagall knowing. That's when it hit her. Sophie recalled a mimic spell, she had found while searching for spells to help Harry. She pulled out a second quill, and after several attempts she got it to mimic the quill in her hand. This way she could write twice as fast, and therefore could spend half of her detention time sneaking out to watch part of the second task.

After a half hour pasted, Sophie put down her quill and walked cautiously out of the room. She was heading to the great oak entry doors, when she heard someone coming. Sophie looked around frantically for someplace to hide, when she saw a small door. She opened it and strode into it without another thought. Inside the door she found a steep spiral staircase. Sophie quickly ran up them in case the person she heard coming went through the small door also. When she reached the top, she found that it was a complete dead end.

"How peculiar," Sophie thought, "A staircase that leads nowhere."

That's when she heard it. On the other side of the dead end wall an unfamiliar voice was having a conversation with another voice.

"All is going as planned, my lord. Harry will be yours soon enough," one said

Sophie strained to hear more about this plan. She put her head to the wall. Since this didn't help much, Sophie moved her ear around on the wall trying to find where the wall was thinnest and the sound traveled best through. In this search her head collided with a mounted candelabra. The candelabra clattered off the wall and down the staircase making a ruckus.

"What was that?" one voice asked.

"Someone has been listening, go find them," the other demanded.

Sophie turned , and started running down the stairs.

"Bombarda!" A voice yelled.

The wall behind Sophie exploded. She ducked her head to avoid the flying debris as she ran down the stairs. She burst through the door at the bottom of the staircase, and straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Green, you are supposed to be in detention," she said.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go there now while you give me my punishment," Sophie encouraged panicked.

"What is wrong, Miss Green?" Professor McGonagall asked picking up on the panicked edge of Sophie's voice and actions.

Sophie heard footsteps approaching down the staircase.

"I'll explain later," Sophie promised quickly, "Now jump."

With that Sophie grabbed Professor McGonagall's hands, closed her eyes, and jumped. When Sophie opened her eyes, she and Professor McGonagall were right outside the castle. Sophie felt the energy drain from her. She quickly leaned against the wall to avoid falling over.

"Miss Green, I demand you explain everything now!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Okay, Okay," Sophie agreed.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews, so I can make my story better with your constructive criticisms.


	8. The Potion of House Elf Blood

Sophie took a deep breath and started to tell her tale.

"You see, Professor, when I was living with my grandparents, one of my grandfathers would always make me drink this potion every day. I didn't know what it was then , but later I discovered the truth. The potion was made out of the blood of a house elf and a few unknown ingredients. The original potion would allow the drinker the temporary ability to disapparate like a house elf or without restrictions. Since I took the potion so frequently for so long, I obtained the power all the time though with limitations. I can apparate even if there are charms and spells to prevent it. The only problem is it drains my energy, so I can only use the power every once in a while, approximately 3 or 4 times a month depending on how far and how many people I apparate. Also the potion had side effects, like it weakened my magic abilities making simple wizarding spell harder for me to perform."

"The reason I just used it was because I was sneaking out to watch the second task, and ended up overhearing two people talk about some plot to get Harry Potter. They figured out I was listening and then they were running after me. I figured getting caught by them would be very bad."

Professor McGonagall just stood there absorbing what she had just heard for a while.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall eventually stated, " You get three extra detention for sneaking out of today's, and you have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this. " She started to lead Sophie to the headmaster's office when she turned again and said, "Oh, Don't tell anyone what you overheard. It's incomplete information, and we don't want the people who were talking to find you."

With that Professor McGonagall marched Sophie to the headmaster's office where she told Dumbledore exactly what she just told Professor McGonagall. Finally, Sophie was permitted to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

When she got there everyone was crowding around Harry and Ron. Sophie smiled at him, and headed to the corner where Hermione sat.

"So what happened with the second task?" Sophie asked her.

"There was a person for each champion to rescue under the water. Harry used gilly weed. Apparently he reached the captured people under the water first, but he was so determined to rescue Cho, Ron, Fleur's sister, and me that he was the last to finish. He saved only Ron and Fleur's sister because Cho and I had already been rescued. He got second for moral fiber." Hermione explained.

"Wait? Who saved you?" Sophie questioned.

"Viktor Krum," Hermione blushed, " We went to the Yule ball together." She explained before turning back to the textbook in her lap.

Sophie smiled at Harry's "moral fiber" . She looked up and saw him looking at her. Sophie looked away. She couldn't help but remember the two men plotting to harm him. She had to do something to warn him without telling him what she heard.

Author's Note:

Sorry the chapter short, but I thought a short chapter was better than none. Please review and thank you for reading.


	9. Voices and Warnings

Author's Note: I changed the first two chapters. Read them if you want, but they didn't change much. All I did was take out Mad-Eye Moody from Sophie's rescuers. Also sorry for not writing much last week, I was at camp. Enjoy.

Sophie awoke the one morning disappointed that she had not found a way to warn Harry about what she had overheard. It had been over a month since the she heard, but Sophie just didn't know how to warn him without endangering herself. She had spent quite some time with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She'd been with Hermione when Hermione was receiving howlers due to a Rita Skeeter article. Ron and Harry had been teaching her how to play Quidditch. Through all of this Sophie was still sending time with Draco to her friend's confusion. While Sophie was working hard to keep u with her schoolwork to avoid detention on the day of the third task she was also searching for the courage and words to properly warn Harry.

A few days before the third Triwizard Tournament task. Sophie was walking through the hallways trying to figure out the best way to warn Harry. Deep in thought and not paying much attention, Sophie walked around a corner and straight into Harry himself.

"Harry!" Sophie said surprised.

"Oh, sorry Sophie I didn't see you," He replied as deep in thought.

Then Sophie pondered, "Why aren't you in class?"

"I was seeing Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied in daze.

Sophie's insides leaped with hope, "Maybe Dumbledore told Harry that someone was plotting to get at him," She thought.

"Did Dumbledore say anything interesting," Sophie asked fishing for information.

"Not really, " Harry replied, "Look, I'm sorry I have to go figure out some things. Bye Sophie,"

Harry began to walk away when Sophie shouted after him, "Harry you're in danger. Someone here at Hogwarts is plotting against you."

"What? How did you know that? Did Hermione tell you?" Harry asked startled that Sophie knew that someone probably put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire to ham him.

"What? No, I heard some people talking about a plan they had, and by the sounds of it, the plan was working." Sophie warned realizing if anyone was listening she could be in danger.

"Did they say how?" Harry questioned.

"No, but be careful, Harry. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to lose a friend." Sophie pleaded.

Harry smiled reassuringly, "No one can get rid of me that easily."

Harry walked away a little startled by the conversation he'd had with Sophie. It wasn't just what she said, but he look in her eyes of pure caring and worry. He feared she liked him, maybe just a little too much, and in an unrequited crush. What she said also informed Harry that the theories they had all year about someone inside Hogwarts trying to off him were true.

Harry hurried off to tell Ron and Hermione what Sophie had told him, and the old court scene he'd seen in the headmaster's pensieve.

Sophie watched Harry leave sincerely hoping he took her warning seriously.

It was the night before the third task, and Sophie was working extra hard to finish all her schoolwork. She was having a lot of trouble with her Defense Against the Dark Arts work. Normally she would have asked Harry, but she didn't want to wake him up for it. Sophie decided to pay a visit to Professor Mad-Eye Moody. Sophie walked through the dark castle until she came to the stairs below the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher office. She lethargically trudged up them, and pulled her fist up to knock. Something stopped her. She heard two familiar voices. the same ones she'd heard on the day of the second task. This time she wasn't running away.


	10. Enemies of Enemies

Sophie knew the best way to keep Harry from danger was to catch the men plotting against him. With this in mind Sophie pushed open the door to Mad-Eye Moody's office. Sophie was astonished to find Professor Moody hunched over the fire talking to a face in the embers.

"You!" Sophie cried, "Harry trusted you."

"Foolish girl," Mad-Eye hissed, "You should have never come here for now that you know, you mustn't live."

Moody grinned evilly at Sophie, who bravely stood her ground.

"You'll never get away with it. I assume you were speaking to Voldemort in that fire, and he'll never arise again. I'll stop you." Sophie stated defiantly hoping to come up with a plan while rambling.

"Insolent little girl!" Moody cried, "How dare you address the Dark Lord like that!"

"There are worse thing out there to fear," Sophie chide.

"That's it," Moody said, "AVADA KEDAVA!"

Sophie closed her eyes and jumped. When she opened them she was on the other side of the room. Moody looked shocked for a second, but then he dove across the room in an attempt to grab Sophie's arm. His hands closed around where Sophie's elbow used to be, but she had already apparated a few feet away.

"What you don't now is Voldemort is not the master in the scheme of things. He serves under someone else. You are simply the pawn of a pawn, and you could never recognize the king." Sophie informed him enjoying the manic look on his face.

Mad-Eye lunged again this time grabbing Sophie's upper arm. Sophie smiled sweetly and confidently. Before Mad-Eye could recognize that Sophie wasn't in his grasp, she was waving from the other side of the room.

"Not this time Moody," Sophie teased before closing her eyes and concentrating on apparating to the classroom below. Sophie opened her eyes to find herself by the chandelier on the Defense Against the Dark Arks classroom. It appeared like she didn't have the energy to apparate all the way to the floor. Sophie desperately grabbed at the light fixture as she began to tumble to the floor.

Sophie landed between two desks, hitting her head on one. Her plan hadn't gone so well. Now she was deep in trouble and could apparate again for a while. She heard Moody's wooden leg clunking down the stairs. Sophie grabbed the nearest desk and pulled herself to her feet. The world began to spin in Sophie's vision, but she started to moved forward. One ill-placed desk tripped Sophie, who fell and landed on her stomach. Knowing it was too late to run, Sophie rolled over and pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sophie shouted begging for her weak magic to obey.

Nothing happened and Professor Moody still approached.

"Expelliarmus," He commanded calmly.

"P-Pr- Protego," Sophie stuttered in fear.

It was no use and Sophie's wand flew out of her hand.

Moody grabbed Sophie by the arm and dragged her up to his office.

"The Dark Lord will be so pleased that I've accomplished more than he ever expected," Moody smiled wickedly before pushing Sophie into the smallest chest of his chests stacked inside each other.

Sophie was surprised by the depth and spaciousness of the small chest. When she finally hit the bottom, she found a man who looked vaguely like Mad-Eye Moody sitting at the bottom.

"Hello, I'm Mad-Eye Moody," the man stated.

Sophie thought he was insane for a second and replied, "But isn't that Professor Moody?"

The man chuckled and told Sophie a tale of how he was attacked the night before coming to Hogwarts and shoved in this chest. He told how the man had been using locks of his hair to make polyjuice potion to pretend to be Moody. By the end of the story, Sophie was speechless. Some crazed villain had been teaching all year and now he was going to cause Harry to face his greatest rival, Voldemort.

"So what's your story?" Professor Moody asked Sophie.

Sophie launched her story of how she overheard the fake Moody talking and then confronted him to try to protect Harry Potter. Then she told him that she tried to run, but she didn't tell him how she apparated. At the end of her tale was a silence as Mad-Eye Moody contemplated what she had told him.

"So why didn't he just kill you?" Moody questioned.

Sophie paused, not knowing if she could trust this man, but then again the enemies of her enemies were her friends right? Sophie took a deep breath and told him what few people knew, and what she had never told anyone.


	11. It is Just Starting

As Sophie's tale came to an end, the real Mad-Eye Moody listened intently. Sophie finished and looked fearfully for Moody's reaction.

"Sophie, this is terrible. Terrible things will happen if we can't get you out of here." Moody warned.

"I know, I know," Sophie acknowledged.

The two brainstormed and schemed for the rest of the night trying to figure out how to get out, but they finally fell asleep without results. When they awoke they had no idea what time it was due to the lack of sunlight, but Sophie couldn't help but think that Harry was in the third task by now. She hoped and prayed that Harry wouldn't fall victim to whatever the fake Mad-Eye had planned. After finally deciding that there was no way to escape directing from their prison chest, they settled on improvising a plan when they saw what was going to happen to them next.

After a while they heard what sounded like two people up in Moody's office. Both the real Mad-Eye and Sophie sat on edge feeling a change whether good or bad was coming. They heard the footsteps become more frenzied. Only a few minutes later more footsteps appeared, then a thud.

Sophie held her breathe in anticipation for the shadowed future to come. She looked toward the trunk lid, only to be blinded as it opened. When Sophie's eyes adjusted, she saw Dumbledore staring down. He swiftly climbed down into the pit of a prison.

He turned to Sophie, and whispered, "Stay down here. I'll get you out later. We don't want anyone wondering why you were involved."

After that he shouted to the people above, "Stunned-controlled by the Imperius Curse-very weak," referring to Moody's condition.

Shortly after that the true Mad-Eye Moody was raised magically out of the chest. Sophie heard people talking briefly, and then leave. After there were no voices left, Dumbledore peeked his head into the chest again. Sophie was promptly levitated into the air and out of the chest.

"Well, Miss Green, It looks like you've narrowly avoided disaster. I'm sure it's a riveting tale, but first we must get you taken care of." Professor Dumbledore said, "A wonderful house elf from the kitchen might be able to help you. Dobby!"

A small house elf where several socks and hats poofed into the room.

"Dumbly dore called?" Dobby questioned.

"Would you be ever so kind as to take Sophie to the kitchen and get her some food. I'll be there in a while," Dumbledore requested.

"Dobby would be glad to," Dobby said.

Dobby grabbed Sophie hand and before she knew it Dobby disapparated. She was soon surrounded by House elves of varying features and heights. Sophie was overwhelmed as they scurried to offer her food. Sophie didn't realize how hungry she was until the savory food was in her mouth. Sophie spent the next half hour silently shoveling food into her. Once Sophie was finished eating, she only had to wait a few minutes before the headmaster came.

"Hello, headmaster," Sophie greeted feeling content with food finally in her.

"So, Sophie," Dumbledore started, "Now that you're well fed, would you like to tell me what happened?"

Sophie told Dumbledore what happened since the night she went to get help on homework. Dumbledore listened with no reaction or emotion showing on his face at all. When Sophie finished she looked sheepishly at Dumbledore knowing some of her actions and decisions weren't good.

"You're a smart girl, so I assume you're aware the danger, and the severity of the situation, so I'll make this short. You do realize that as soon as Voldemort gets a hold of you, you'll fall straight into the hands of Malicord, and we both know what happens then. You also realize that many people including your parents and grandparents have sacrificed their lives to keep that from happening. Not to make you vain or self-important, but you staying away from Malicord is more important than almost anyone else's life or safety. The puesdo Moody didn't get to tell Voldermort about you, but Sophie this is not the end. Everything is just starting." Dumbledore reminded Sophie.

"I know & I'm sorry," Sophie said ashamed.

"Now that that's done," Dumbledore said, "Let's get you to the hospital wing. It looks like you may have some bumps and bruises from Madame Pomfrey to treat."

With that Dumbledore lead Sophie out of the house-elf filled kitchen and toward the hospital wing.

Author's Note

Just a disclaimer. All credit for the characters, places, some plot lines, and some direct votes go to J.K. Rowling, who I might add is a genius. In this chapter when Dumbledore finds the real Mad-Eye Moody the quote "Stunned-controlled by the imperius curse" that is a direct quote from the book, and the credit goes to J..


	12. Choices

Sophie sat in the hospital wing feeling much better. She still didn't have any idea what happened ih the third task, but it didn't matter because she was free. Madame Pomfrey released Sophie from the hospital wing early that morning. As she was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, Sophie noticed that everyone was unusually glum that morning. When Sophie reached the Gryffindor table, she turned to Hermione.

"What is up with everyone this morning?" Sophie questioned.

"Cedric Diggory died last night during the third task," Hermione replied confused, "Weren't you there?"

"No, Moody gave me detention," Sophie lied.

"Oh," Hermione replied not sure how to continue the conversation, "I'm going to go visit Harry in the hospital wing. Do you want to come?"

Sophie agreed and walked with Hermione out of the Great Hall, "Wait, So who won the triwizard tournament?"

"Harry did," Hermione said bluntly.

They finally made it to the hospital wing to find Harry awake. Sophie had seen him earlier when she left, but he'd still been asleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Been better," Harry replied smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, Harry, what happened in the third task?" SO0phie asked sheepishly.

Harry's smile faded, but he began to talk, " Krum was under the Imperius curse. He attacked Fluer, and then Cedric. Cedric and I fought him off, and got to the cup at the same time. I made him agree to grab the cup at the same time. It was a Portkey. Voldermort killed him, and used my blood to come back. Then he tried to kill me, but I got away with Cedric's body. Moody took me to his office, but he wasn't Moody, he was Barty Crouch Jr. He was the one who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and he put the Imperius curse on Viktor. He tried to kill me, but Dumbledore saved me."

After Sophie saw how much it hurt Harry to tell what happen, she wished she had never asked. She stayed and talked to Harry until Madame Pomfrey kicked her out saying Harry needed rest.

Sophie met up with Harry as she was walking the Great Hall for dinner later that day. He looked better, but Sophie could tell the events of the third task were taking a toll on him. When Harry walked in the Great Hall, everyone fell silent, turned, and stared.

They had a feast that night, and when the food was cleared away, Dumbledore began to speak. He gave an eloquent speech about how Cedric Diggory was a fine Hufflepuff and would be remembered. Dumbledore ended his speech with a warning of Voldemort's future uprising. Sophie didn't listen much, but looked at Harry's reaction waiting for him to crack. After Dumbledore had finished his speech, everyone went back to pack to leave on the Hogwarts Express.

Sophie was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall as she followed her fellow students to the common room.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you," Professor McGonagall informed her.

Sophie nodded and followed McGonagall to the headmaster's office. Sophie walked up the familiar steps to his office. It was strange how many times Sophie had been in Dumbledore's office in just half a year. She reached the top of the stairs, knocked, and entered.

"Ah, Sophie, we need to talk." Dumbledore stared, "I assume you realize that you can't go back to the United States to an orphanage. It just wouldn't be safe or reasonable. You have a few options. You could stay here at Hogwarts. There should be atleast one professor here at all times, but there won't be any students. We also could make you a safe house, but it won't be as safe and it would be difficult. You could also go to the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, but it may cause Harry, Hermione, and Ron to ask questions. It's your choice."

Sophie thought for a second, "I think I'll stay at Hogwarts."

"I'll make the arrangements." Dumbledore stated.


	13. Summer Insanity

Sophie sat in her favorite spot in Hogwarts castle. It had been a month since school had let out, but Sophie was the only student left. Teachers would come and go, but Sophie didn't see much of them. There was always at least one of them at school at a time, but they were always busy preparing for school next year or the fight against Voldemort. Sophie didn't have any news from the outside world except what she learned from correspondence with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Every once in a while Draco would send Sophie a copy of the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet didn't tell her much except the Minister of Magic was trying to make Harry and Dumbledore look crazy and trying to convince the public that Voldemort wasn't back. Harry didn't know anything and Sophie could tell it was driving him crazy. It was only Sophie's correspondence with Harry and Draco that kept her from going crazy.

Sophie sat at the base of the gargoyle statue writing a reply to the last letter she received from Draco. The only good thing about staying at Hogwarts was Sophie had all the time to practice her spells and potions. She was getting a lot better at her charms, but still was struggling with transfigurations.

Sophie's stomach growled audibly. She realized she hadn't eaten yet today. She made her way to a painting of fruit. She grabbed the door handle next to it and entered the kitchen. Most students wouldn't have seen the door handle, but would have had to tickle the pear to open the door. The house elves greeted her routinely. Sophie had taken to eating in the kitchen; she had discovered early on that eating by yourself in the Great Hall was lonely and depressing.

Sophie ate her fish and chips with Dobby, who had become a good friend to her. The day dragged on slowly for Sophie. When it was finally an acceptable time to go to bed, Sophie made her way to her empty dorm room. She marked another day on her calendar off.

Days dragged on monotonously. Sophie interacted with some of the teachers who came to Hogwarts, but mostly kept to herself. The only thing that broke the stretch of days was the infrequent letters. One night Sophie received a particularly interesting letter.

_Dear Sophie,_

_Don't know what's going on. I was just attacked by dementors. Everyone is acting like it's my fault. I have a hearing at the Ministry of Magic. They want to confiscate my wand, and expel me from Hogwarts. I'll write again soon when I know what's happening._

_-Harry Potter_

Sophia hoped more than anything that Harry would be okay. Harry would be in great danger if he couldn't use magic to protect himself. Sophie anxiously awaited another letter. She did very little the next few days waiting for an update. When none came, Sophie couldn't take it. She packed a small bag and went to the Gryffindor common room fire. She pulled some floo powder out of the bag she had seen a first year stash the year before. Sophie didn't know quite where to go but she figured Harry's home would be a good place to start. She stepped in the fire place and was about to throw the floo powder when Professor McGonagall walked in.

"What in the world are you doing, Miss Green?" McGonagall asked astounded.

"I head Harry was attacked by dementors, but no one will tell me what happened afterwards, so I'm going to figure out myself." Sophie replied defiantly.

"Well, where are you planning to go? Harry has been removed from his home," Professor McGonagall informed her.

"Oh," Sophie said looking for a way to get around this obstacle.

"If you really want to know, Harry has been moved to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. He has not yet gone to his hearing, and has been cleaning with his godfather, Ron, Hermione, Ron's siblings, and mother." Professor McGonagall replied angrily, "Do you not realize what would happen if you left Hogwarts? Malicord would most likely find you, and if he did we would be able to help protect you without knowing where you were."

"You right I'm sorry," Sophie said upset with the condescending manner that McGonagall was talking to her in.

"Good, now would you like to spend the rest of the summer with Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" McGonagall questioned.

"They would ask questions if I just showed up," Sophie replied.

"We could tell them I brought you back over from the US to prepare for school, and go to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall suggested.

"Okay," Sophie smiled at the idea of spending the rest of her summer with people to keep her company.

"I'll see if I can arrange it with Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said grabbing the floo powder bag and stalking away.

Sophie anxiously awaited Professor McGonagall's return with the news that she could go to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Sophie knew she would be able to go since Dumbledore had given her the option at the beginning of the summer. Sophie was sitting with Dobby in the kitchen. She had finished her lunch, but was just chatting with Dobby. That was when Professor McGonagall burst into the kitchen. Sophie's excitement escalated, but then fell as she saw McGonagall's worried and frantic face.

"Malicord is in England," McGonagall said, "We don't know where, but we need some new safety precautions. You are to stay inside the castle at all times. While you are inside the castle you will have a guard. Your guard will rotate, but will always be present. You are not to ditch your guard, and you are not allowed out of the castle under any circumstances."

Sophie nodded not arguing at all she knew what happened when Malicord found her. It had only happened twice, and both times had ended in death for the people around her.

"Okay, your old friend Moody is the first on guard duty," McGonagall said motioning to Moody standing at the door, who was twitching as he scanned the kitchen.


	14. Hogwart's Express

Sophie sat by the portrait hole while Remus Lupin talked briefly with Mr. Weasley before his shift was over. Sophie's life had become very different since Dumbledore discovered that Malicord was in England. She had a guard with her except in the few minutes that her old guard would talk with the new guard as they changed shifts. Sophie couldn't wait until the semester started, and she could get rid of her guards. Sophie was still getting letters from Draco and Harry, but Sophie could only send a letter once every three days in order to not attract attention to the fact that someone is residing in Hogwarts.

Mr. Weasley walked in and smiled, "So what are you planning to do today?"

Sophie sighed, "I think breakfast first,"

Sophie didn't do much that day. She learned that her days were much less productive now that a guard followed her. Sophie laid down that night and looked at her calendar. Students would be coming in two days. She fell asleep anxious for the school year to start.

Sophie woke up with a different guard, and a fierce headache. Tonks stood waiting for Sophie to awaken.

"Oh good, you're awake. We have a busy day for you," Tonks said.

"What?" Sophie puzzled.

Sophie's guard had never had something planned for her day.

Tonks led her into the hall where Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, Mundungus, and Bill Weasley stood waiting.

"We have to get you to the Hogwarts Express. Let's go it's waiting outside." Tonks said excited.

Tonks started leading Sophie away as the others circled her.

"Wait, What? Why?" Sophie stopped.

"We have to get you to Platform 9 ¾ by the time everyone else is boarding in order to keep your cover. So Dumbledore decided the best way to get you there is by using the Hogwarts Express." Tonks explained.

Sophie looked confused for a second, then shrugged, and motioned for Tonks to lead the way. Sophie was lead to a large empty train a little ways from the castle. She boarded the train, and found a compartment that looked good. When she sat three of the others sat in the same compartment while the other two stood guarding the compartment door. Sophie felt it might have been a little overkill, but didn't object. The train ride was boring, but Sophie enjoyed a few games of Exploding Snap with Tonks.

It was late when the train finally stopped. Sophie was almost asleep. As her eyelids began to droop, she heard her guards discussing which two would take the first shift. Sophie fell asleep before they came to a conclusion.

Sophie woke with a start and crick in her back. She didn't remember why she was sleeping on a train seat. Then she realized she was on the Hogwarts Express, and today the students would be boarding the train. As the first students boarded the train, half of Sophie's guard left to go get Harry Potter and his friends. The other half of the guards pulled out invisibility cloaks. Sophie could hardly sit still waiting to see her wizard friends again.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter took so long, and is uneventful. It's sort of a transition chapter.


	15. A New Year At Hogwarts

Sophie sat by herself while riding back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron stopped by her compartment only long enough to say hello and good bye before going to full fill their prefect duties. Draco stopped by next.

"Hey Soph," Draco greeted.

"Hey Draco," Sophie smiled.

"It's great to see you again," Draco replied.

"Back at you," Sophie replied casually, "Thanks for writing all summer I think I would have gone insane if it weren't for your and Harry's letters."

At the mention of Harry Draco's smiled faded, " You still talk to him?"

"Yeah," Sophie said confused.

"I don't know if you got the Daily Prophet all summer, but everyone thinks Harry's a liar," Draco informed her.

"So?" Sophie replied.

"Let's just say, hanging in his company may cause some problems for you," Draco warned, "I just don't want you to make enemies this year. I know our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher really doesn't like him."

"Thanks for the advice, Draco," Sophie said gratefully.

"I've got to go," Draco said, "I've got to do some prefect stuff."

"Okay, See you later," Sophie said.

Sophie thought a lot about what Draco said. She wanted to stay friends with Harry, but she really didn't need enemies at Hogwarts along with the enemies outside of the castle walls. Sophie concluded that as self-centered as it was, she would continue to be friends with Harry, but only in the common room and away from Professors. This new pact with herself was tested later when Harry stopped by.

"Hello, Sophie," Harry greeted, "Ron and Hermione said I could find you here."

"Hey, Harry," Sophie said trying not to be too friendly.

"Well, you look lonely. Would you like to come sit with me, and some other students?" Harry offered.

As much as Sophie wanted to say yes, she smiled and declined any way. She didn't know who would see her sitting with Harry. Harry looked a little sad, and he left presumably to go sit back at his compartment. As soon as Sophie said no, she felt terrible.

Once the train stopped Sophie followed everyone unemotionally to the Great Hall. She sat next to Harry to try to make up for turning him down on the train. Sophie couldn't help but notice. All the students stared at Harry, but not in a good way. The feast was good, but the new Professor's speech was strange.

The next day was pretty uneventful, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Hermione told Professor Umbridge what she thought of the textbook, Umbridge got nasty. Harry the argued that the Dark Lord was back. Umbridge argued back, and then turned to the nearest student, which happened to be Sophie.

"Tell me, Miss. Green, Do believe this delusional boy about You-Know-Who being back," Umbridge snarled.

"I do not believe Harry is delusional," Sophie started not wanting to abandon her friend, but then Professor Umbridge gave her a death glare so filled with poison that the Dark Lord himself would quiver. "But I don't believe Voldemort is back."

Sophie couldn't look at the desk next to her where Harry sat, knowing she'd just betrayed him, and thrown him to the dogs or more specifically thrown him to Umbridge. Sophie felt terrible, and knew she wasn't welcome to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron for studying that night, so she studied with Draco in the Potions classroom after dinner. The week rolled by and Sophie spent most of her time with Draco. Since Professor Umbridge liked Draco, and Sophie was always around him, Umbridge began to like Sophie. This was particularly helpful since Professor Umbridge had recently become Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Sophie could breathe a little easier knowing none of the professors hated her, but the feeling of betraying Harry never left her conscience.

One day in the common room, Sophie overheard Hermione and Harry talking about meeting in the Hog's Head to discuss a Defense Against the Dark Arks club. Sophie knew just the way to apologize to Harry. The next chance to go to Hogsmeade came around and Sophie bundled up and headed to the Hog's Head. She got there to find a large group already there and Hermione and Harry talking to them. Sophie waited in the back. Once everyone had signed a paper to say they'd be in the club and left, Sophie walked up to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Sophie stated sincerely, " I was a jerk. I should have stood up for you, but when my moment of truth came I chickened out. I deserve for you to hate me, but if you'll give me a second chance I'll try not to blow it."

"Okay," Harry said, "I'll give you a second chance."

"Can I be in your club?" Sophie pleaded.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Sophie wrote her name at the bottom of the list and spent the rest of the day with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Not very long after the meeting in the Hog's Head. Professor Umbridge posted a decree saying all clubs, teams, or society are disband. Sophie knew that Umbridge had found out about Harry's club somehow. Now she had to choose whether she would risk her friendship with Harry and quit the club to avoid trouble or stand by her friend and risk making enemies. Sophie knew she couldn't mess up her friendship with Harry again or it might ruin their friendship forever. When the night came for the first meeting, Sophie snuck out taking extra care to make sure no one saw her.

The first meeting Harry worked on Expelliarmus with everyone. It was amazing by the end of the meeting Sophie could actually disarm someone four out of five times, which was a great improvement.

Hogwarts life had fallen into a routine for Sophie. She'd wake up eat breakfast with Harry, walk to class with Draco, eat lunch quickly, do some homework with Hermione, walk to class with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, have dinner with Harry, and afterward she would study with Draco except for the day which he had Quidditch practice. Those days Sophie would study with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She'd spend Saturdays hanging out with Harry and Sundays with Draco.

The only thing that changed over the weeks was the Quidditch matches. The week preceding the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match, was filled with smack talk and competitive glares. Sophie had some trouble staying neutral between her two friends who where both seekers on opposing teams. Sophie was just excited for the match to be over so, Harry and Draco would shop looking disgusted when she mentioned the other. Finally the day arrived.

Author's Note: For those of you who read this earlier the end part. That probably confused you tons, wasn't supposed to be there. I'm so sorry I had two documents up and confused them.


End file.
